A device for impregnating a porous, biocompatible bone replacement material is already known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,026 to MUSCHLER. This known device comprises a chamber for receiving the bone replacement body as well as a first container above the chamber, for storing an impregnation agent and a second container below the chamber for receiving the impregnation agent flowing through the chamber with the bone replacement body. When opening a first valve set between the first container and the chamber, the impregnation agent flows into the chamber with the bone replacement body. As soon as the chamber is filled, a second valve set between the chamber and the second container opens, so that the impregnation agent can flow into the second container through a membrane arranged below the bone replacement body. A disadvantage of this known device is that the bone replacement body in the chamber cannot be clamped down in the chamber, so that the bone replacement material or implant can, for instance by shaking back and forth during transport, be damaged or broken.